


Grey Skies and Blue Eyes

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Soulmate AU, What is going on, eventually, really help me, sasuke is sad, the author has no idea, they can’t see the color of their soulmates eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: Sasuke’s never seen the color blue in his life.He knows the sky is supposed to be blue but to him, the sky has always been the dullest shade of grey.Or, You can't see the color that is your soulmate's eyes until you look into their eyes for the first time.





	1. Dark and Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea.  
> This will be a two - three or whever part thing.  
> It’s not edited.  
> If anyone wants to be a beta reader, plz let me know. I can’t read. 😩

Sasuke’s never seen the color blue in his life.

He  _ knows  _ the sky is supposed to be blue but to him, the sky has always been the dullest shade of grey. 

He  _ hates  _ it. 

When he was little and first discovered that grey skies meant that his soulmate had blue eyes, he’d been  _ ecstatic, but then  _ his father had told him that soulmates were meaningless. 

He was punished for mentioning anything that has to do with his soulmate so Sasuke quickly learned to keep his mouth shut and he tried desperately to forget everything that had anything to do with his soulmate, but he just  _ couldn’t.  _

The color grey followed him everywhere, filling his life with an emptiness that left his chest feeling hollow, like he was no more that a jack o 'lantern, carved out for Halloween. 

Sasuke quickly found that it was hard to be happy when the sky outside was devoid of color, although, he really didn’t have much to be happy about anyways. 

His father, Fugaku Uchiha, was a strict man who valued results over everything else and it seemed that nothing Sasuke did meet his expectations. 

His father was always saying that  _ he could do better, he just wasn’t  _ **_trying hard enough._ **

Sasuke forwent forming any type of bonds during school, instead focusing all of his energy on being the  **_absolute best_ ** at everything he did in the hopes that his father would one day acknowledge him, but that day never came. 

Fugaku Uchiha, his wife, Mikoto, And Sasuke’s elder brother, Itachi were all killed in a car accident when Sasuke was 13 leaving him all alone. 

That day, Sasuke welcomed the familiar grey skies with open arms. 

He was never the same after that day. He withdrew even further and decided that he would never love anyone else as long as he lived. 

He stopped speaking shortly after. 

Foster home after foster home, Sasuke was bounced from one to the other. Foster parents  _ didn’t want him.  _

_ After all, who wants a broken child? One who doesn’t speak or display emotions?  _

He was released from the foster care system when he turned 18, with little more than a few notebooks, a backpack, and some clothes. 

For the first two weeks, Sasuke wandered the city and slept on busses until he landed his first job as a bartender,  _ even though he was below the minimum age, the owner, a man named Orochimaru, who’s eyes seemed to linger on Sasuke longer than he liked, had not seemed to notice the age difference. Or maybe he just didn’t care. It was all the same to Sasuke.  _

Sasuke quickly picked up his new job,  _ bartenders really didn’t need to speak much, just mix the drinks and deliver them.  _

He never spoke more than 6 words to any one customer and he never  _ ever _ got close enough for them to see the color of his eyes.  _ Those were his two rules.  _

If his soulmate,  _ whoever they may be, _ didn’t look directly into his eyes then his skies would remain grey and Sasuke could live out the remainder of his life in quiet, colorless, peace. 

Every morning when he got home from work he would sit out on the balcony of his 500 square feet studio apartment with his tea and watch the sun rise and light up another colorless day. Then, he would smoke a cigarette and go back inside, shower whenever he had the energy and then crawl into bed. 

He wouldn’t crawl back out of bed until it was time to go to work and then he’d do it all again. 

Some mornings, like today, he was off of work and after a quick sweep of his kitchen, he realized he needed groceries so he begrudgingly left the safe confines of his apartment and made his way to the supermarket, sunglasses and headphones on. 

Sasuke boarded the crowded bus that stopped outside of his apartment complex and sat down in the only fully empty seat that was left, opting to place his bag on the seat next to him to deter strangers. 

With a sigh, Sasuke settled in and started to read a book he had recently downloaded.

The next stop, someone tapped his shoulder. 

Irritated, Sasuke yanked the headphones out of his ears and looked up at the offender. 

_ A tall blond man with whisker-esque scars on both of his cheeks.  _

“What?” Sasuke asked, voice scratchy from disuse. 

The stranger threw his hands up. 

“Woah. I was just wondering if I could sit here?” He asked. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“Obviously not, sit somewhere el—“ Sasuke cut himself off mid sentence as he glanced around and saw that all the other seats were full. He let out a huge sigh and yanked his bag up off of the bench and slammed it down in his own lap hard enough to bruise. 

The stranger sat down and that was that,  _ until it wasn’t.  _

The bus driver barked hard, which threw Sasuke into the seat in front of them, knocking his sunglasses off and onto the floor. 

The stranger picked up the sunglasses and right as he was handing them back, their eyes met and Sasuke sucked in a quick breath. 

He’d never seen that color before. 

_ No no no no.  _

Sasuke panicked, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

He  _ ran.  _

He ignored the hand outstretched to him, holding out his sunglasses and instead he scrambled out of his seat  _ over the stranger  _ and  _ bolted to the now opening door to the bus.  _

Sasuke stumbled out of the bus and ran, ignoring the curious looks that Onlookers sent his way. 

Sasuke was about halfway towards his apartment when he realized that he didn’t have his bag. 

_ He’d left it in the bus.  _

Cursing everything in existence Sasuke stopped running turned around and nearly stumbled when he caught sight of the sky. 

It was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. It was basically dark by the time Sasuke reached the bus station. 

He asked about his bag and was floored when they told him that it hadn’t ever been turned in. 

exhausted, and still bagless, Sasuke trudged back to his apartment in defeat. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected to find at his apartment door, but it surely wasn’t the blue eyed stranger,  _ his soulmate _ , sitting outside his apartment door, Sasuke’s bag resting on the floor beside him. 

For a brief moment, Sasuke debated running away again and just sleeping on the bus or something, but then he realized that his bus pass was in his wallet… which was in his bag. 

The man who was apparently his soulmate, noticed him, thwarting his carefully constructed plan of  _ grab the bag and run.  _

“Hey. You left this on the bus! Sorry. I kinda looked at your ID to find your address so I could give it back to you. I was gonna just bring it to the bus station but I—“ 

“why are you in front of my apartment?” Sasuke snatched his bag out of the blond’s grasp. 

“I was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you got your bag back” he said, clearly confused. Sasuke glared at the floor. 

“Yeah well. Mission accomplished. Goodbye” Sasuke growled as he tried to skirt around the blond. 

“Wait. I just…” The blond grabbed his arm and Sasuke spun around, ready to cuss him out, but when blue eyes met black for the second time that day. Sasuke found his words stuck in his throat because  _ blue was such a beautiful color.  _

“We’re… weren’t your eyes blue earlier? I could’ve sworn they were” in his shock the blond loosened his grasp and Sasuke used that as his opening to escape. 

Wrenching his arm out of the other man’s grasp Sasuke surged forward to open his door, fumbling through his bag for his keys. 

“I was right…. you are my soulmate… My names Naru—“ the blond never got to finish his sentence because Sasuke slammed the door in his face. 

Sasuke presses his back up against the door and slid down it and put his hand over his chest 

His heart had to be beating a thousand times a minute. 

Sasuke doesn’t know how long he sat there on the floor, but he did eventually pull himself up off the floor to rifle through his bag and make sure everything was there. 

After triple checking his wallet and assuring himself the blond,  _ naru or whatever _ , hasn’t taken anything. Sasuke crawled into bed and exhausted, fell asleep. 

The next day, Sasuke drinks an entire cup of coffee and curls up on the couch to finish his book and waste time until he has work. 

As he leaves his apartment, he notices an envelope taped to his door. 

Angrily, he rips it down and rips it open. 

_ ‘If you change your mind you can text me at 601-916-4649! _

_ —Naruto’ _

Sasuke crumbles the note and envelope up and tosses it in the trash can in the lobby on the way out. 

He knows that if he can just avoid the blond for at least a month the sky will fade back to grey and he can forget about the whole thing. 

Without looking at the sky, Sasuke dons his sunglasses, plugs in his headphones, and starts his walk to work


	2. Blue, but still Dreary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto talk and the pair end up exchanging numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, have no idea what this even is.   
> it's more or less like a venting fic? Idk.   
> I'm just kinda writing whatever at this point?

Work starts like normal, serve the usuals who are in the bar before nightfall, then around 9 the younger crowd starts to show. 

It’s 11:30 and Sasuke’s cleaning a table in the far corner,  _ right in the line of sight of the front door,  _ when it happens. 

The doors swing open and Sasuke barely glances up, but something catches his eye. 

_ There are about 12 people, give or take and they're all wearing bright blue soccer uniforms? and at the center is him….  _ **_Naruto._ ** _ Sasuke’s apparent soulmate.  _

The blond instantly spots him and grins and waves. 

Sasuke’s never disappeared so fast in his  _ life.  _

He spends the rest of the night doing his best to avoid Naruto and his group he’s with, although, Sasuke does find himself examining them from afar. 

But, every time Naruto sees him, he runs. 

****

It’s the end of his shift and Sasuke is  _ more than ready to go home.  _ He hands over the bar to Suigetsu and gets ready to leave, but he’s stopped by a certain familiar blond. 

“Hi,” Naruto says. 

“what do you want?” Sasuke growls and Naruto backs up. 

“Sorry. I just wanted to talk” Naruto responded quietly. Sasuke glared but pulled Naruto outside all the same. 

“You have 60 seconds,” Sasuke said. Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Naruto asked, voice suddenly quiet. Sasuke stared at the ground, mouth opening and closing.  _ How the fuck does he respond to that? It's not like he actually hated the guy, he just…  _ **_didn’t. Need. a. Soulmate._ **

“I don’t hate you” Sasuke replied, fighting to keep his voice even.  _ God this was the most he’d spoken to someone in years.  _

Naruto looked relieved and he smiled at Sasuke. Who was forced to look away. 

“Oh thank god! I thought you completely hated me and I couldn’t even figure out what I did!” Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Look. I think we got off on the wrong foot. What do you say I buy you some, uh Dinner? Well,” naruto glanced at his watch, “well breakfast? You're about to get off right?” Naruto asked, eyes looking slightly hopeful. 

“Thanks but no thanks,” Sasuke replied deadpan. He turned away and Naruto caught his arm. Alarmed, Sasuke wrenched his arm out of Naruto's grasp and stumbled backward. 

“Don't fucking touch me!” Sasuke screeched automatically and Naruto immediately threw his hands up and took a few steps back. 

_ ‘This is why I didn't want to be anywhere near you. I’m a fucking freak.’ _ Sasuke thought darkly. Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“Okay, so no breakfast, but can I at least get your number? We could start off texting and get to know each other that way? Please?” Naruto pleaded with Sasuke and he could only stare in shock.  _ Why would Naruto still want his number? Didn't he just see Sasuke's freakout? He still wants to talk to him after that? _ Sasuke blinked owlishly. “Why?” He asked. Now it was Naruto’s turn to blink in confusion. 

“Because we’re soulmates and I wanna get to know you? You clearly don’t wanna go out with me and that's understandable. We’ve just met. I just want to get to know you. It's exciting to finally meet my soulmate! I spent so long dreaming about what you were like. You're not anything like what I expected to be honest. “

Sasuke drew back at that, anger rushing through his veins. 

“Disappointed huh?” Sasuke sneered before he could stop himself, the old familiar defense mechanism of anger was deeply rooted in his soul. Naruto looked taken aback for a second. 

“No no I’m not disappointed at all. You're actually far more beautiful than I expected. I figured whoever fell in love with me would most likely be blind, to be honest.” At that Naruto laughed nervously, but Sasuke could feel the pain behind his words. 

_ Someone made him feel that way. _ Sasuke groaned internally and prayed he wasn’t about to regret this decision as he dug a pen out of his pocket and surged forward. 

He tentatively grabbed Naruto’s wrist and gently started to scribble out his phone number onto Naruto’s arm. 

“Uh. I usually work nights and sleep through the early morning so the best time to text me would be around 10 am or so. Uh yeah. okay. bye” Sasuke mumbled nervously before scurrying off to the storage room of the bar. 

Once Hidden behind the closing door, Sasuke leaned up against the wall and let out a breath of relief. 

Then, the panic set in. 

_ He’d given this stranger his phone number. Oh god…. What had he done? _

Sasuke didn’t really get much chance to contemplates his decision before his phone was chiming from an incoming text. He glanced down at it. 

_ ‘Hey! Its Naruto haha!’  _

_ ‘Just wanted to make sure you had my number.’ _

__

_ ‘Your name’s Sasuke, right? Like the famous painter?’ _

Sasuke couldn’t help but manage a small smile at the last one because not many people actually knew that he was named after the famous Painter, Sasuke Sarutobi. 

_ ‘Yeah, that's the one.’ _ Sasuke replied. 

Naruto hadn’t replied by the time Sasuke got home so he opted for showering and starting his cup of tea. 

By the time the kettle had started to whistle, Sasuke phone also chimed. 

_ ‘So are you a painter as well Sasuke?’ _ naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

‘ _ Not a very good one.’ _ He replied. Often, Sasuke painted, but he often painted landscapes and with the sky being gray for him… his paintings usually came out messy, or dull and lifeless. 

Sasuke slid out onto his balcony and started to sip his tea. 

‘ _ I’d love to see your work sometimes! _ ’ Naruto replied. 

Then, another message. ‘I’m a psychology major if you were wondering’ Naruto replied and Sasuke furrowed his brows because he had been curious, but he wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask. 

Then there as another text, 

_ ‘But, Currently, I work for Kyuubi enterprises tho, I’m a bookkeeper!’ _ he sent. Sasuke blinked down at the onslaught of messages.  _ Man this Naruto sure liked to talk huh? _ Sasuke rolled his eyes as he typed out a reply. 

_ ‘Cool, but I didn't ask. Don’t really care’ _ Sasuke replied curtly. 

It was only after he’d hit send that Sasuke realized that that might as well be a mistake. He was coming off way too aggressive. Naruto wasn’t going to reply again. 

_ ‘Hey, you bastard! I’m trying to be open! I said I wanted to get to know you and it doesn't actually work if I don't also share things too!’ _ Came Naruto’s reply. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. 

_ ‘Yeah, but I haven't actually shared anything yet.’  _ Sasuke replied

_ ‘You’ll do that when you're comfortable, for now, I’ll just ramble about my life until you can’t take it anymore.` Naruto _ replied. 

Then, another message. ‘:)’ a smiley face. Sasuke snorted.

Then another text,  _ ‘plus I already know that you're a bartender. It's only fair if I share my job too.’ _ Naruto replied and Sasuke rolled his eyes as a smile fought its way onto his face. 

_ ‘Oh! Did you make it home safe?’  _ came the next reply and Sasuke felt his cheeks warm. 

_ Did Naruto actually care at least a little? _ Sasuke shook the thought away from his head as quickly as it had come. He sighed and pushed himself up and wandered back inside, dumping out his tea in the sink and finally resolving to crawl into bed. 

_ ‘Yeah, I’m home. I’m actually about to go to sleep. night.’ _

_ ‘Okidoki! Goodnight! :)’  _ Naruto replied. 

Sasuke fell asleep with a slightly warm feeling in his chest. 

  
  


**************

The next few days continued like that. 

Sasuke waking up for work and Naruto texting him about something or another. 

It got to a point where they talked constantly ad Sasuke was honestly scared to admit that talking to Naruto was easy. It was almost as easy as breathing and after a day or two Sasuke found himself eagerly awaiting Naruto’s replies. 

The thing about texting Naruto was that Naruto never seemed to be off-put by Sasuke’s bluntness, rudeness, or just outright cynicism. No, Naruto just took everything in stride. He would call him a bastard and then laugh off whatever Sasuke had said.

_ It was… dare Sasuke to say.. nice _

  
  


*****************

They'd been talking about 2 weeks when Naruto asked Sasuke out again. 

_ ‘So, my friend is having some artwork featured in an art show this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me as my plus 1?’ _

_ ‘It would be as friends of course.’  _

_ ‘Don't overthink it. I’m not trying to ask you on a date yet.’  _

_ ‘You don’t have to come if you don't want to.’  _

Sasuke rolled his eyes because of course Naruto was panicking. Sasuke weighed his options carefully and chewed on his lip as he thought of a reply.  _ It was Monday now….  _

Finally, he settled on a  _ ‘sure _ .’ 

To which Naruto sent about a hundred smiley face emoji’s and Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh because that was SO Naruto. 

_ ‘Yay! Pick you up at 4?’ _ Naruto asked

_ ‘Do you need my address?’  _ Sasuke asked.

_ ‘Nope! I still remember’ _ Naruto replied 

Then, 

_ ‘Oh god that sounds so creepy, I just mean that like when I brought your wallet back’  _

_ ‘And oh god look’ _

‘Naruto. It's fine. I get it.’ Sasuke finally replied. 

Then, _ ‘4 is fine. I’ll see you then.’  _


End file.
